Cupcakes
by raeistheglue
Summary: Needing a break from working at home Rae bakes up some cupcakes and when Finn gets home it gets a little naughty.


_"It was the sweetness of your skin, it was the hope of all we might have been, that fills me with the hope to wish impossible things"_ Rae sings along with Robert Smiths haunting voice dancing around the kitchen bare footed in a white vest top and one of Finn's boxers. Needing a break from working on her article about the latest indie bands of the London scene for her music blog she decided to bake over doing the laundry, not exactly one of her favorite chores to do. She preheats the oven to the temperature needed than starts to gather all the ingredients and baking pans for making chocolate strawberry cupcakes.

"That was _To Wish Impossible Things_ by the Cure and before that it was _She Bangs the Drums_ by the Smiths. Up next I've got Elastica, Arctic Monkeys, Paramore and more indie songs form the 70's, 80's,90's and now on No Crap FM Radio," A smile played across Rae's lips at Finn's voice coming over the radio as she mixed her wet ingredients into her dry. After portioning out the batter in the pans and popping those in the oven Rae went to work making her chocolate icing. Once it was done she took a moment to check on the cupcakes before starting in on the cleaning and swaying her hips to the music playing in the background.

"Well folks that will do it for us. This is Finn Nelson saying to be continued till next time."

Rae dries her hands after washing the last dish than goes over to the radio turning it off not really caring for the next DJ coming on after Finn and headed for the record player to put on a Bowie album. She starts to smell the cupcakes wafting into the lounge from the kitchen. Rae checks on them pulling the pan out after checking for doneness, satisfied they were she headed back to her laptop. Some time went by when she heard keys rattling in the door and Finn walking in humming a tune whilst putting his things on the hall table of their modest London flat.

"Hey love! I'm home," Finn sucks in his bottom lip as he watches Rae get up from the desk where her laptop rests. He can't help but let his eyes glide up and down her curvy figure moving languidly over to him. "Have ya been baking?" Rae kissed his cheek in welcome before heading into the kitchen with Finn following after.

"Yeah I needed a break from the article I'm working on and decide on making my famous chocolate strawberry cupcakes." Rae glanced at Finn as she started in on icing the now cooled baked goods.

"Mhmm, my favorite kind." Finn walked behind Rae putting his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him and resting his chin on her shoulder giving her a kiss on her neck. Rae giggled putting down the iced cupcake and intertwined her arms and hands with Finn's over her stomach leaning into him. He gave her a squeeze proud of how far she had come in her self acceptance remembering a time when Rae would tense up at just the slightest brush of her stomach; now she craves to be touched all over by him.

"I know that's why I made them. You had a good show tonight by the way; ya definitely played some of my favorites."

"I know I was thinking about ya when I played 'em." Finn smirked before kissing the crook of her neck making Rae take a breathy sigh. Finn turns Rae around putting her arms around his neck, Rae naturally resting her head on his shoulder, than wraps his arms around her and starts dancing with her as Bowie gently sings in the background.

"Ya know as much as I love this Finnly, its not getting these cupcakes iced." Rae kissed Finn on the cheek before she removed his arms from around her giving his hands a genital squeeze than turning back to what she had been doing.

"Oi! I was having fun, now!" Finn put on a mock look of hurt than huffed out a laugh giving Rae a peck on the cheek, Rae playfully nudged him on the hip. "I'll go put on tea. Any requests?"

"I've been having a craving for spaghetti and your homemade garlic bread."

"As you wish girl." Finn turned on the electric kettle for tea and started in on making their meal. Forty minutes latter they were sitting at the small well warn table by the small window of their kitchen, the cupcakes all iced and enjoying their meal. They talked about their day, argued over a few songs and made plans for the weekend. After they were finished, dishes were gathered up and put in the sink.

"That was one of your best meals, Finn," Rae gave an appreciative look to him as she washed one of the plates, Finn gave her a crooked smile whilst rinsing and drying one of the cooking pots and putting it in the dish rack to dry. "Although I bet you're ready for dessert. You have been eyeing them all evening" Rae nodded her head over to the plate of cupcakes

"Why thank you m'dear. And actually I wasn't eyeing them all evening," Rae raised her right eyebrow scrunching her lips to the side not believing him. "'cause you see I'm in the mood for a different kind of dessert." Finn purposefully let his eyes wander over Rae's body with a lust filled grin on his face; Rae felt heat on her cheeks and a shiver run down her back.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Rae bit her bottom lip knowing how much it turned Finn on; he stepped closer into her personal space leaning his head ever closer till his mouth was close to Rae's ear. His hot breath made breathing suddenly very difficult.

"You should know already," Finn teasingly nibbled on her earlobe making Rae squirm in a delicious way and flutter her eyes closed. "You. Girl," With that Rae starts to unbuckle Finn's belt and working her way to undo his jeans as a pleasured sigh left her lips from his kisses on her neck. Finn raised his arms in the air to let Rae pull his t-shirt off him leaving him half naked and the shirt on the ground. He instantly cupped her face and captures her bottom lip between his own, Rae moans letting her lips open in invitation for Finn to deepen their kiss. Rae pushes his loosened jeans down around his hips and arse till they fall down around his ankles, Finn without breaking their kiss steps out of them. Soon Rae finds herself pushed up against the counter with Finn tilting his hips into her, she feels his want for her as she runs her hands up his muscular back with Finn letting out an appreciative groan. Soon Rae finds her vest top on the floor and Finn's boxers she wore being pulled off her by him. "Have I ever told you how fucking sexy you look in me boxers." Finn asks in-between kissing down her neck, collarbone, and finally to the top of her left breast.

"Um once or …Mmmmm yesss…uh twice." Rae found it hard to answer as Finn kissed and sucked on her nipple whilst his thumb brushed across her hardened nipple of her other breast. Rae slides her hands down his back and under the elastic of his boxers digging in her fingers into his arsecheeks pulling him closer to her, something that drives Finn wild, before pulling them down leaving them both naked. Suddenly in one fell swoop Finn slid his hands down the sides of Rae's waist, hips ,and finally around to the back of her arsecheeks and lifted her up on the counter, his strength as ever always surprising her, Rae couldn't help rub her hands over his very strong muscular arms. She felt herself getting wetter with the anticipation of thing to come. Finn was back to kissing her plump lips his hands lazily roaming over her curvaceous body, one hand along the way bumped the bowl that the rest of the chocolate icing lay in. Finn broke the kiss with Rae looking at him in confusion at why he stopped hoping that she didn't do something wrong. He grabbed the glass bowl and dipped his finger in the icing with a smirk on his face as he starts smearing it on Rae spelling out a word.

"FINNN! What are ya doin'?" Rae giggled as Finn continued to spell **BEAUTIFUL** with the icing across Rae's ample chest causing her to gasp when Finn brushed her nipple along the way. He looked into Rae's eyes with a mix of mischief and lust in them whilst licking some of the chocolate off his finger making Rae lick her bottom lip.

"What does it look like, I'm icing me dessert of course," Finn winked before stealing a kiss. "My little Cupcake." Rae scrunched up nose shaking her head in disapproval.

"Oh that was so bad. Please don't ever call me that again." Finn nodded in agreement as he rubbed at the back of his neck a grimaced look on his face.

"Yeah it felt wrong the moment it left my lips." Finn huffed out a laugh shaking his head at himself. Rae smiled and leaned forward close to his lips as her finger slowly ran down his well muscled and defined chest to his fine hairs on his lower stomach.

"I didn't tell ya to stop. I want to see where this goes," Rae leaned close to his ear making Finn hitch his breath as her lips grazed the lobe of his ear. "Although I have a pretty good idea." She whispered making the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stand up, Finn could never get enough of how his girl did his head in, in the most amazing ways. The corner of his mouth curled up and his bushy eyebrows rose as he dipped his finger into the leftover icing and continued to write **SEXY** on her stomach causing her to giggle when he touched a particularly ticklish spot. He wrote **STRONG** on one of her thighs and **BRILLIANT** on the other than slid the bowl to the side before pushing some of her hair behind her ear, cupping her face and heatedly kissed her. He moved down her neck as Rae let out breathy moans and raked her fingers through his hair, Finn kissed along her collarbone till he reached the icing on her chest and with opened mouth kisses started to lick it off her skin. Rae groaned as one hand slid down to his bicep digging her fingers into his flesh as he continued to kiss his way along her chest. He took a few moments to lavish kisses on her breasts before moving his way to kissing her stomach making a little smile appear on Rae's lips as she watched Finn worship every inch of her. Rae leaned back on her hands as Finn worked on kissing and licking her thighs taking his sweet time, she squirmed in frustration of him so close to where she wanted him to be.

Finn finally kneels in front of Rae as she moves her thighs apart wider for him. Finn looks at her lustily before moving closer and licked up from her entrance to her clit making Rae moan and hitch her breath at the feel of his tongue swirling around her harden nub. "Mmmm yesss Finn right there. Yess…OH GOD YES," She screams out as Finn starts to suck on her clit and slips two fingers in her very wet entrance. He curls his fingers hitting that spot inside her that made her scream out louder, both of them very thankful for the thick wall of their flat. Finn speeds up than slows his pace wanting to prolong her pleasure and savor her taste that had a mix of her essence and chocolate. "Oh Finn…Finn…I'm sooo close." Rae couldn't hold back any longer as she grabbed at the back of Finn's head pulling him closer to her core and squeezed her thighs together around his head, Finn loving the feeling of her engulfing him. Heat radiated from her core and washed over her as she came undone; Finn kept licking up her juices till Rae pushes him away not being able to take anymore. He gets up and cups the back of her head with his hand as his free arm embraces Rae pulling her closer to him. Rae surprises him when she closes the gap between them and hungrily kisses him, enjoying her taste on his lips, and wraps her legs around his waist feeling his hardness rub against her very sensitive clit making her groan into their kiss.

Finn lifts her off the counter and carries her to the settee in the lounge and lowers her down on top than rest between her thighs. Finn lifts his head to look at Rae lovingly while playing with her hair as Rae lazily runs her fingers up and down his back.

"Have I told you I love ya today?" Finn said before kissing her neck making Rae lean her back as far as she could to let Finn have more of her neck to kiss.

"No not yet." Rae moaned out as she moved her hips rubbing herself against Finn's arousal trying to relive the throbbing want of her core.

"Well I better remedy that," Finn gave her a soft kiss than looked into her eyes. "I love you Rae."

"I Love you too Finn. Now shut up and fuck me." Rae bit her lower lip in a lustful way as Finn reached under her right thigh and pulled it up so her leg was resting on his shoulder.

"As you wish, girl." Finn than pushed himself deeply into Rae's warm and very wet entrance making them both gasp at being connected so completely. He starts thrusting slowly as Rae kisses Finn's neck and digging her finger into his back making him groan out in pleasure. Rae tells him to move faster as she moves her hips to meet every thrust, Finn speeds up feeling himself getting closer. Sweat forms on their bodies as they move faster, Rae starts clenching around Finn feeling herself also getting closer. Soon they find their rhythm that will bring them both to their orgasms.

"Oh Finn I'm coming, I'm coming" Rae screamed as Finn sped up faster.

"Me too Rae" Finn grunted out. Soon they were both screaming out as they both came spectacularly together. After catching their breath Finn gently and slowly guided Rae's leg off his shoulder and back to his waist.

"That were amazing Finn," Rae ran her fingers through his hair with a smile on her face enjoying the feel of him on top of her not wanting this moment to end. "Well if this is what's going to happen every time I make my cupcakes I need to make them more often." Finn huffed out a laugh as Rae giggled along with him.

"Oh you can count on that," Finn smirked as he tenderly stroked her cheek. "Now I'm in the mood for cupcakes"

"Well you know where to find them." Rae replied cheekily before giving Finn a warm smile. He kissed her again quickly before slowing getting up a bit shakily and helped Rae up off the settee. They walked in the kitchen and Finn grabbed a cupcake licking at the icing giving Rae a wink causing her to feel a little heat on her cheeks remembering his use of the icing earlier.

"I'm surprised ya not tired of the icing after getting your fill of it" Rae moved closer to Finn and wrapped her arms around him in a lovingly embrace.

"Nope I love your icing its so fucking good…and fun to play with." Finn gave her a goofy grin as he finished off his cupcake.

"Oi! Cheeky," Rae shook her head whilst trying not to laugh but didn't quite succeed. "I need to go take a shower I'm a bit sticky, I wonder why." Rae rolled her eyes playfully before starting to make her way to the shower.

"Ya want company?" Finn raised one of his bushy eyebrows in question as Rae looked over her shoulder giving him a once over with a flirty smile on her face.

"What do you think?" Rae nodded in the direction of the bathroom. "Come on." with that they both made their way to the shower where they made love again slowly before heading to bed and talking into the night about their weekend plans. It was about three in the morning when they drifted off into a contented sleep. It would be six weeks later they would find out that their love created something even more special than cupcakes.


End file.
